1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinges, more particularly to a hinge for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A hinge, such as a notebook, comprises a base and a cover rotatably secured to the base by a hinge. Generally, the hinge comprises a mounting portion and a rotating shaft connecting to the mounting portion. However, the rotating shaft is often exposed and it is easily damaged. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.